


Stille, Heilige

by Daegaer



Series: Captain Crowley [4]
Category: Good Omens
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, World War 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Stille, Heilige

"You have _got_ to be joking," Crowley muttered, poking his head cautiously above trench level.

No one shot; the voices singing _Stille Nacht_ still rose into the sky. One of the singers' voices cracked, spiralling up an octave and Crowley winced, picturing a boy who should be home, safe in Bavaria. He looked back at his men, who watched him, wide-eyed. _Sod this_, he thought. It was time to show them how humans were _supposed_ to act.

Acting as if he had perfect faith in their goodwill, Captain Crowley ascended the ladder and walked towards the singing Germans, hand outstretched.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] The Captain Crowley Series - Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589416) by [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon)




End file.
